Fate
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Fate's fate and you cant escape from it.House and Cuddy find their lost love child.Sad problem,House is sick,no one knows why.Their daughter is determined to find out what.But theres nothing she can do.Hes going to die & she refuses to accept it.Sad story


I was abandoned; well that's at least what I thought for 14 years of my life.

The 21st of July, changed my life. I ran away from my foster home, looking for my real parents.

I didn't have to look far; I was walking down the streets of New Jersey, close to a hospital. I'm not sure why I have gone to that place even to this day, I saw a women, with black raven curly hair and grey eyes, she was walking, moving her hips and giving smiles here and there. She tried to fake her happiness, but I saw the sadness that was in her. Her eyes looked down and she felt lost as she glanced around. There was a bench there, so I decided to sit down. As the wind blew, the water of the pond moved. I looked down at the water and saw my reflection. My electric blue eyes and my dark curly hair were the portrait that the water gave me. It was just like a mirror, except it doesn't show what's inside me. My emotions. Nothing.

I looked up and saw the same women; we caught each other's eyes. I stood up, feeling the resemblance between her and me. She stopped, unable to go further. I made a step near her. She picked up her foot, slowly just like it was the weight of a mountain.

Before we knew it, we were right in front of each other.

It was like I was looking into a mirror.

She looked just like me.

I looked just like her.

I was her daughter, it was obvious.

It was fate.

Fate brought me here.

I felt no more loneliness, I didn't feel lost anymore.

I saw in her eyes, by the way she looked at me that she had always wanted me.

We didn't have to speak. We knew.

She hugged me tight, afraid that I might disappear.

We sobbed in each other arms, until we had no more tears to give away.

We never did a DNA test, it was useless, because we knew.

I had a mother. My tears washed my sadness and fear away.

I just had one question for her, as we stayed near the pond catching up on all the years we missed away from each other.

"Who's my father?" I asked her.

She didn't answer; instead she had a sad expression on her face.

"Don't you know?" I asked her, pushing my luck.

"Yes I know. His name is Greg House." She responded.

"Tell me about him." I pleaded.

I have a father!

"He used to work as Head of the Diagnostics department at Princeton Plainsboro. "

"Wait… used to?" I asked.

"Yeah… he's…"

"Dead?" I finished for her, afraid of what her answer will be.

I closed my eyes, just like her answer will be a punch in the face.

"No, he's not dead, but…" She started to say, tears glistening in her eyes.

I sighed in relief, but I was still frightened.

"He's sick." She said, breaking down.

I felt water pouring out of my eyes, like it was my heart melting.

I bust out crying.

"Shh… Don't cry." She tried to soothe me.

Nothing will ever soothe me.

My father was dying.

My day had just gotten worst.

I crossed my legs and set my head on her shoulder. She held me close, afraid that I might drown in my own tears.

"What's wrong with him?" I was able to ask her.

"We don't know. Nobody knows." She told me.

"I'd like to see him." I told her.

"As you wish." She said.

My mother got up and pulled me up. She enveloped her arms around me and we started walking.

It wasn't a particular cold day; actually it was a warm day for the month of July, but I felt freezing. I felt like my heart was put in a freezer. Untouchable. My mother tried to give me warmth, by holding me firmly. But it never reached the organ that kept me alive.

We arrived at a house, it was a beautiful house.

"Is this your guys' house?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"How long have you been together?" I asked her.

"in total? About 17 years. "

"Why in total?"

"Well we broke up for a while. A couple of times, to tell you the truth. It was mostly around your birth. We were both workaholics, so child services took you away from us. We were both depressed. We never got over losing you. We both said to them, that we would quit our jobs for you, but it was too late. They took you away from us. We got back together, 2 years later. We couldn't stand being apart from each other. We needed one another." She told me, at the edge of tears.

I felt guilt rise up in my body.

I always thought that I was abandoned and now to think that someone took me away from my parents. It was just heartbreaking.

We were inside the house now.

I was stressing. I was finally going to meet my father.

"Lisa??" a rough voice called out.

"It's me. I'm coming."

"Come, he's in our room." My mother told me.

I followed her to the bedroom.

My feet were about to collapse.

I walked into the room and looked him right in the eyes.

Electricity formed as we looked into each other eyes.

The Blue found its match.

I thought that I looked just like Lisa Cuddy, well I looked even more like Gregory House.

He didn't have to ask anything, he knew as well.

"Lyla…" he said my name, with difficulty.

I felt tears form in my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on the bed, where he was resting and went in his arms and cried like a baby. The smell of cigar rose up my nose and I felt the soft material of the sheets on my legs as I moved to get closer to him.

He cried with me, Lisa joined unable to keep it in her any longer.

I found my parents.

And at the same time, I was losing one.

It was fate and I had to live with it.

Mom leapt up on the bed and joined us.

We stayed in the embrace for the longest time.

That day was the saddest day and yet happiest day of my life.

We never stopped crying and talking that day.

They asked me questions about my life and I asked about theirs.

That was a month ago.

We have been a family for a month, a whole month. We wished deeply for a recovery, but that miracle did not come. It was too much to ask for, but I was happy that I met my father and that I was able to spend some time with him. I wasn't going to be miserable that death was the next thing coming for my father. He was more than I had ever wished for. He was caring. He loved me and adored talking to me, but the feeling that he will not be on this earth much longer always saddened him. He feared that there will be no one here to protect me once he will be gone. He fought with all that was in him, but he wasn't and couldn't be that strong for long. His time was coming, we all knew it.

"GREG!" My mother yelled one morning.

I shot up, afraid of what had happened.

I strolled down the hall; terror grew with every step I took.

I heard a rough cough of a male. I was relieved, he was alive.

When I came to his room, blood spatter was on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"He woke up and woke me up by coughing up blood." My mother told me, wiping my dad's mouth.

I had had enough, if no one was going to figure out what was killing him. Then I, was going to figure it out.

I spent the next few days in libraries and or on the computer, trying to found out diseases that caused, nausea, fatigue and what would make him to cough up blood. The only problem was that there so many possibilities.

The most common diseases are, Endometriosis, Lung conditions and Lung disorders, Respiratory conditions, Congestive heart failure, Heart failure, Pneumonia, Systemic lupus erythematosus,, Pulmonary embolism, Wegener's granulomatosis, Ascariasis, Behcet syndrome, Goodpasture syndrome, Amyloidosis, Aspergillosis, Aspergillus, Cystic fibrosis, Dengue, Hemophilia, Lung cancer , Lung tumor, LymphangioleiomyomatosisLymphangiomyomatosis, Melioidosis, Mesothelioma , Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Nocardiosis, Sarcoidosis, Tuberculosis, Yersinia pestis and more. There were too many. I became obsessed with finding out what he had. I felt that it was my duty to do so. My father didn't give up on me, so I wasn't going to give up on him.

"You look tired." Mom said to me one morning. "Did you not sleep well last night?" She asked.

'_Actually I didn't sleep, because I was too busy reading medical books.' I answered her in my head. _

"I couldn't sleep." I partially told her the truth.

"I know what you are trying to do Lyla." She told me looking in my eyes.

"Look. I'm going to find out what's wrong with him, okay?" I told her ready to cry.

"There's nothing you can do, sweetheart." She tried to tell me.

"There's always something! Dad always found out what was wrong with people, now that he can't find what's wrong with him; someone has to do it for him Mom!" I yelled at her.

"I wish there was something we could do, cure him, anything, but there isn't anything!"

"There has to be!" I tried to convinced myself.

"I know you want it to be different, but it isn't, he's dying!" She tried to tell me the truth, but I refused to believe it. I didn't want it to happen.

"NO!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"I'm going to save him, Mommy! I promise!" I yelled with determination.

I was just like my father. When I was set to do something I was going to go through with it. Until the end. I was bound to do it and nobody will be able to stop me.

I had made her cry. My mother wept as I said that to her. She wanted to trust me, but she just couldn't. She accepted the facts. She was a strong woman, but my father had always had the power to make her vulnerable. She reached out, to touch my arm, but I pushed her away and ran off to my dad's room, hysterical. I saw that he was awake, as he opened his arms as he heard my cries. I stopped and looked at him for a half a second before jumping in his arms. He stroked my hair, gently.

"I don't… I don't want you to die, Daddy!" I was able to tell him between sobs.

"I know. I wish I could stay down here, but I promise, look up at the stars and you'll see I'll be right there."

"But that's not enough Daddy! I want you to be here, with me. I want you to see me get married, I want you to walk me down the aisle, I want you to hold my child. I want you to see what I will become. I want you by my side."

Those words broke his heart. It was the first time I really had seen him cry.

I stayed in his arms and fell asleep. I slept with my mother and father in the same bed for 2 straight days. We didn't have much room in the bed, but we adjusted. I couldn't be that far away from my father.

"Will you hand me my laptop, honey?" My dad asked Mom.

"sure thing." She said to him, handing him the laptop being careful.

He spent days on the computer. I asked him what he was doing, but he refused to tell me.

"What is he doing, Mom?" I asked her when he couldn't hear me.

"I don't know and I wouldn't tell you even if I did. Sorry, Sweetie."

It's been two days since Dad has trouble breathing and swallowing. I added those two symptoms to the list, but I still was going to find out what was wrong with him. I didn't give up. I refused to do so.

I've been working my a** off trying to figure out what was wrong with him, my mother was worried.

"I'm worried Greg, she's determine to find out what's wrong with you. She's become obsessed with it. She hasn't slept for days nor eaten, I don't know what to do." She told him.

That conversation got him worried as well.

"Listen, Lyla, your mother told me what you are trying to do."

"and I am going to continue to do so, Dad!" I argued.

"There's nothing you can do, Honey." He tried to reason me.

"there has to be!" I told him.

I didn't want this unknown disease take away my father from me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I rested my head on his chest and cried.

I never cried so much in those 2 months than I probably will for the rest of my life.

I never found out what was wrong with him, I tried, very hard. But I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"I want you to know, how very much proud I am of you, Lyla." Dad told me.

"I know, Daddy."

"I'm going to go soon." He told me, accepting his fate.

"I know. I love you daddy." I told him with all my heart.

"I love you too, Angel." He told me.

"take care of your mother, for me." He asked me before slipping away and catching the white light.

He had told my Mom that he loved her very much and that she made him the happiest man on the planet.

After his death, we mourned.

It's like as if when his heart stopped that morning, so did ours.

A couple days later, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door.

"It's a package for Lyla House." The delivery man said.

"that's me." I told him.

He gave me the package and I signed his paper.

I ripped off the tape from the package and opened it.

It was a piece of paper.

I opened it and broke down in tears. My mother rushed by my side, concerned by why I was crying.

It was a certificate saying that he bought me a star. My father bought me a star, so I could be close to him. He bought my mother one too.

That's what he was doing on the computer.

The package came with a letter for each of us.

"_Dear Angel, I bought this special for you, you said you wanted to be close to me. Now you have the possibility, as you look up at the sky you will always see three stars next to each other. That's us. Never forget me, I know I won't. You made me a proud father, I love you, Daddy."_

Tears streamed down my face, uncontrollably, as I finished reading.

Mom, was still reading hers, but as soon as she finished, she looked up and I saw mascara stains on her soaked face. She took my hand and brought me outside. I breathed in the cool air and the smell of fire rose up in my nose, as my neighbors fireplace was lit. We both sat down on the grass, tears rolled down our cheeks, but we quickly wiped them away as we looked up at the nightly sky.

The three stars sparkled above.

We will always be together, no matter where we are.

_The end. _

_._

I cried whilst writing this. It was very emotional and I hope you like it. I would really appreciate knowing your opinion on this one-shot, so please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
